Serie adolescente
by 28caskett1
Summary: Kate Beckett y Richard Castle acaban de salir de la universidad, ambos han estudiado actuación, se odian pero cuando se enteran de que la única opción para cumplir el sueño de cualquier actor o actriz : El ser protagonistas de una exitosa serie de tv. Es trabajando el uno con el otro... ninguno de los dos desistirá de su sueño y algo cambiara entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

****KATE**  
**Siento como la luz se filtra a través de la ventana despertandome, buffo exasperada y cuando abro los ojos y volteo hacia mi mesita de noche en donde esta mi despertador y... OH NO ! las 7:30 se se me hizo tarde, rapidamente salto de la cama literalmente para ir al baño contiguo a mi habitación y me ducho rapidamente para salir y cambiarme lo mas pronto posible y cuando me veo por última vez en el espejo bajo las escaleras y sin desayunar salgo de la casa despidiendome de mis padres rapidamente.  
Me subo al auto, aquel que tanto esfuerzo me costó comprar, aún recuerdo las vacasioens que trabajaba de mesera en aquel café que yace frente a central park, mientras manejo aprovecho los semáforos para maquillarme levemente ya que no me dió tiempo de hacerlo en casa, semaforo en verde, sigo maneejando hasta West Aurora High School, así es, mi sueño es ser actriz, recuerdo como mis padres se negaban ya que querían que estudiase lo mismo que ellos: Derecho pero finalmente lo aceptaron. Es genial que este a solo 2 semanas de graduerme, me llena satisfactoriamente.

Genial, 10 mnts tarde, rapidamente me acerco hasta el aula en donde me toca y antes de entrar suspiro, ahora que me dira el profesor Johnson...

****RICK****  
Tras despedirme de mi madre y mi hermanita Alexis subo a mi auto, convertible, color azul fosforecente hacia "la west" en donde me preparo para ser actor, como mi madre "La gran Martha Rodgers". Llego justo a tiempo faltando 2 mnts antes de que el profesor Johnson entrara. Entro con mi habitual sonrisa de seducción Ja, me divierte ver como las chicas me observan regalandome sonrisas o hablando entre ellas casi en susurros, y después de aproximadamente 10mnts suena la puerta al abrirse dando paso a Kate, es tan terca y testaruda aunque me divierto picandola cuando tengo aportunidad, veo como pide permiso para entrar y denuevo el profesor le mira desaprobadamente siendo la 2 vez en la semana que llega tarde, es que no tiene despertador ! Ja después de darle una reprimenda Kate entra en el salón sentandose junto a su amiga Lanie. Yo soy una risilla burlona que consigue una mueca de fastidio por su parte. Aún recuerdo aquel día en que la conocí, nunca había visto a alguien tan terca y sobretodo gritona !

_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**RICK**_

_Me siento tan bien, porfin uno de mis mas grandes sueeños, seguir los pasos de mi madre en el campo de la actuación, entro en la escuela y accidentalmente tropiezo con una chica, de mi edad supongo, que llevaba un café en la mano, el cual tire con mi descuido al ver los alrededores, rapidamente me fijo en esos ojos color avellana y la mueca de sorpresa por mi descuido mientras mira su blusa color blanca que mojada por la sustancia me deja ver a travéz de ella su sujetador negro_

_\- Pero que rayos!- dice enojada- Hey, mis ojos estan arriba- me dice apuntando hacia sus ojos que cada vez muestran mas enojo- serás tarado, primero el café y luego descarado !_

_\- Perdon, si quiere le compro otro café- digo aun sin apartar mis ojos de su blusa_

_\- Hey, mis ojos estan arriba- me dice apuntando hacia sus ojos que cada vez muestran mas enojo- serás tarado, primero el café y luego descarado ! - dice alzando la voz-y no no quiero otro café_

_\- Podrías bajar la voz- dije exaltandome y subiendo la mirada hasta sus ojos nuevamente, si es cierto por mis descuidos tire su cafe pero ya me disculpe y hasta le ofreci otro y bueno también admito que no fue buena idea mirar tanto tiempo su blusa empapada o mas bien su sujetador pero tampoco era para armar un escandalo, que se cree que soy de piedra o que? además como ya dije me disculpe.._

_\- Tarado !- veo como pasa por mi lado y tira en la basura lo que quedo del cafe y se dirige al baño a limpiarse supongo, primer día y ya con problemas, pero aún así no era para tanto, mujer terca y gritona, podría jurar que me dejó sordo..  
__**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

****KATE**  
**No puedo creer que el gran día ha llegado, estoy tan feliz y tan orgullosa de mi, el día de hoy ha sido diferente y no solo por el hecho de que no podía dormir y cuando por fin pude, despertarme en 3 horas ( ½ hora antes de que el despertador sonase).  
Me levanté, duche y vesti y faltando 30 mnts me maquille y peine, sino que hoy me graduo!  
Ahora vamos de camino a la universidad si, digo "vamos" porque mis padres están conmigo en el auto, ellos delante y yo atrás como cuando era una niña pequeña e íbamos a central park.

****RICK****

Me encuentro en la escuela, faltan como 20 mnts para que nombren a mi grupo y a mí para que pasemos por nuestros diplomas, vaya se siente bien, muy bien.  
No puedo evitar divertirme al ver que mi madre a cada rato me arregla el gorro habitual de graduación o el cabello, Ja, también tuve la "dicha por así decirlo de alguna manera de encontrarme con Kate y sacarla de sus casillas, es una chica guapa, muy guapa a decir verdad pero demasiado gritona y malhumorada para mi gusto.

Genial ahora ya nombraron a mi grupo y pasamos a la tarima en fila india en número de lista, Kate pasa primero que yo obviamente por apellidarse con "B" jaja Beckett, extraño apellido, vaya si que se pasa rápido el tiempo ahora es mi turno, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver a mi madre gritar "Ese es mi hijo!, un Rodgers, aunque se cambió el apellido"- dice un poco más bajo y haciendo una mueca graciosa- veo como lagrimas le salen de los ojos, son de felicidad al igual que las mías aunque logro contenerlas.

****KATE****

Después de que nos entregasen los diplomas el director de la escuela subió al pódium y agradeció a todos por haber estado presentes y lo común en las graduaciones, al acabar todo me dirigi con mis padres que decidían entre a donde ir a comer pero alguien a mis espaldas me llamo  
\- Señorita Katherine  
\- Director Marlowe- Lo salude  
\- Mire, dado a las observaciones que nos han dado cada uno de los profesores como ya esta enterada cada año se elige a 2 personas para participar en un casting totalmente exclusivo para este tipo de universidades y usted es una de ella- Me dice con una sonrisa, yo no me lo creo- Y bien… No dira nada?  
\- Gracias director ¡! – me abrazo a el y después siento algo de vergüenza pero es que estoy feliz

****RICK****

Me siento tan bien, después de que el mismo día de mi graduación me dieran la noticia de que he sido elegido para acudir al casting de la serie " High school" una serie adolescente pero basada en un famosísimo libro que hasta llegó a ser best seller, tiene de todo, romance, comedia, drama en fin es una muy buena oportunidad que no pierdo desperdiciar por nada, solo me pregunto, cual será la otra persona que también gano este derecho? Yo solo se que daré lo mejor de mi y lo siento pero el papel es mio, no importa si ese chico lo quiere tanto, estoy seguro de que yo lo quiero más, estoy en la sala de espera junto con otras 12 personas más que como yo tienen unas hojas engrapadar con diversos diálogos para el casting, veo a mi izquierda y veo a una chico mordiensose las uñas y a mi derecha otro chico que parece que esta por llorar, esto será pan comido, parece que muchos quieren ser el protagonista, bueno eso es obvio no? Ja, sonrio con autosuficiencia, como cuanto faltara? ¿Porque decidieron hacer el casting para buscar a la protagonista primero que el de el protagonista? Porque no hacerlos a la ves..- bufo algo desesperado cuando la puerta se abre dando paso a otras 12 personas pero esta vez son mujeres, las miro, alguna de ellas me sonríen y yo les devuelvo la mirada pero cuando están casi por salir todas la veo, no puede ser! Es… ella  
\- Tú?- Se escucha que decimos ambos al unísono.

¿Qué les parece?****


	2. Chapter 2

Es algo corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo ): Espero que les guste…

CAPITULO 2:  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me dice Kate visiblemente irritada  
\- Al casting igual que tu preciosa  
\- No me digas así- Dice con el seño fruncido, me divierte hacerla enojar diciéndole preciosa, ja y pensar que mas de una estaría contenta de escucharme decir eso..  
\- Mira preciosa- Digo remarcando la ultima palabra mientras observo como gira los ojos- No creas que estoy muy feliz de verte aquí..  
\- Pues ya somos dos ¡!

Una voz llama nuestra atención, es una señora, al parecer la encargada del casting de las mujeres que llama a Kate, esta se va sin siquiera voltearme a ver… que complicada, bufo mientras yo también voy junto con los demás al lugar en donde grabamos los castings, es la hora..

KATE  
es la hora, en un momento nos diran quien se queda con el papel! Estoy muy nerviosa y mas con lo que me acaba de pasar, encontrarme con Rick me ha puesta mucho más tensa de lo que ya estabal, es tan… agh!, inmediatamente dejo de pensar en ello ya que ha entrado la señora que me dara la noticia que puede cambiar mi vida … o no…

\- Bien, primero que nada gracias por venir, quiero decir que fue una desición bastante difícil de tomar pero el papel se lo lleva….

\- porfavor, porfavor- repito mentalmente..

RICK  
\- El papel es para Richard Castle, felicidades muchacho  
Me levanto torpemente de la silla en donde estaba y voy a delantem en donde se encuentra el que me acaba de dar la noticia, me siento tan,… bien?- Sonrío y después veo como despide todo diciéndome que me quede unos minutos más en la sala de espera….

Ja, casi estallo en carcajadas cuando trato de no reir por mis pensamientos, estaba pensando en que sería de muy mala suerte que justo Kate quedara con el papel, si, es buena actriz pero, no lo se simplemente no..

KATE:  
-Katherine Beckett

\- ¿Qúe?- Digo nerviosa  
\- Eres Katherine?  
\- Si… soy yo- Vaya esto es…. wow  
\- Bien, pues felicidades, ya pueden irse menos tu Katherine- Dice al mismo tiempo que sale de la sala junto con las otras aspirantes al papel.

Al salir de allí para esperar no puedo creer lo que veo, el? Enserio?

\- Hey preciosa! Parece que tendremos que trabajar, claro amenos que te moleste y no pienses firmar el contrato, sería una lastima- Se mofa- pero tranquila estas en tu total derecho de hacer eso y que yo trabaje con una de esas hermosuras que vi del casting- Dice burlon

\- Sabes que? Si tanto te molesta mejor no firmes tu- le digo con seguridad

\- Ni en sueños preciosa

\- No me dig….- mi frase queda a medias ya que ha entrado el productor de la serie

\- Bien, con que ustedes son los elejidos eh!- Nos tiende la mano a los dos y por supuesto correspondemos al saludo- si que son guapos jaja!- dice mirándonos a Rick y a mi

\- Bueno chicos procederemos a firmar el contrato mientras les leen dicho documento- Dice el abogado de este.

Después de que nos leen todos los términos y condiciones que duraron infinidad de tiempo ahora estamos enfrente de una mesa, los dos: Rick y yo, con una pluma en la mano cada uno, volteamos a vernos a los ojos.  
\- Declina, vamos- digo en mi mente  
Pero me sorprendo al ver como rápidamente firma sobre el papel y me mira alzando una ceja como diciendo: a ver si te atreves

Rapidamente me uno de valor y firmo al igual que el….

Lo que no sabían Katherine Beckett ni Richard Castle, es que ese documento marcaria su vida para siempre…..

Gracias por leer :D


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente me animaron mucho… siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero no había tenido tiempo ): Ahora que estoy de vacasiones espero continuar mejor la histo.. gracias

Disfruten :D

CAPITULO 3

1 semana, una maldita semana ha pasado desde que firme ese documento, una semana desde que vi a Rick Castle, me entere de que daría una fiesta para celebrar este " nuevo proyecto" como lo llama él…. Y eso no es lo peor sino que mi madre y la suya son grandes amigas desde siempre e invitaron a la familia a la fiesta, claro que se que fue Martha la de la " gran" idea, por supuesto que me opuse con un rotundo no.

Les importo a mis padres? No, ahora estoy en el carro de mis padres rumbo a la " magnifica fiesta" de mi " compañero" de trabajo…

Mi madre me persuadió para ir como también lo hizo para que me pusiera uno de mis mejores vestidos: Negro, algo arriba de las rodillas y con escote… me sentía como un calcetin de lo apreada que estaba ese vestido, pff lo que tuve que hacer para que me deje ir con mi novio Josh al cine la próxima semana..

*RICK*  
La fiesta esta por comenzar, Gina, hija de una de las amigas de mi madre como siempre vino a saludarme, si se le puede llamar asi a coquetear, y esque a pesar de ser muy bonita nunca me ha gustado que las mujeres sean asi de ensimosas y fáciles…. Si, me gusta lo complicado, por eso me gusta Kate… aunque claro, nunca lo admitiré o quien sabe..

\- Vamos hijo! Todo esta a punto de comenzar- me dice mi madre quitándome el vaso con refresco que enia en la mano

\- ya voy..

Voy bajando las escaleras del loft para saludar a la gente, pff no hay cosa mas aburrida que pasar toda la noche saludando gente tras gente, cuando se abre la puerta y entra ella, con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que deja ver su escultural silueta y ese escote generoso con esos tacones de infarto, luze tremendamente hermosa,

veo que se da cuenta de la forma en que la miro alzando una ceja yyo solamente le doy una de mis sonrisas socarronas que hacen que ella ponga los ojos en blanco

\- Gracias por haber venido, es muy placentero verlos aquí para festejar uno de los tantos logros que seguro están por esperar la puerta de mi hijo Rick Castle – Veo como Rick va junto a su madre y le vanta la mano a modo de saludo y la gente aplaude- y por supuesto a su ahora copañera de trabajo Kate Beckett, vamos pasa!

Casi escupo la soda que estaba tomando del asombro, de pronto veo muchos ojos mirándome como diciendo: a que esperas

Me levanto de la silla y paso al lado de Martha que después se coloca al lado de nosotros dejándome a mi en el medio, lo que es igual a al lado de Rick Castle…

\- Almenos sonríe preciosa- Me dice con su vocesilla de sabelotodo, esa misma que lleva usando desde el preescolar

\- No me gusta que me llames asi..

\- Vamos, cualquiera moriría porque la llamara asi

-Entonces buscate a " cualquiera" para llamarla asi, anda, corre!

\- Chicos…- murmura algo molesta Martha detrás de la sonrisa que puso desde que comenzó la fiesta

\- Lo siento madre- dice y me mira con las cejas alzadas

\- Tarado..- Digo y hace un ademan de llevar su mano al corazón como si le hubiera dolido

\- Bueno, ahora a disfrutar de la fiesta- Dice Martha con su voz de diva.

Voy directamente con mis padres que están hablando de no se que cosa y me siento junto a ellos y saco el celular a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de mi padre..

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Llegue temprano a la abc, el estudio en donde grabaremos la serie, aun faltan unos 10 mts para que den las 8 y comenzemos con el maquillaje, vestuario etc y después comenzar a grabar, puesto que la semana pasada nos habían dado el libreto..

Después de un minuto considero entrar ya a los camerinos cuando veo que una moto se acerca, no se quienes son puesto que traen el casco pero se nota que el que maneja es un chico y la chica es la que se agarra a su cintura

Cuando se estacionan veo como la chica que viste unos jeans, convese y una camisa ceñida negra, un outfit que para mi ver le queda espectacular, se quita el casco y me quedo totalmente sorprendido, es Kate, pero luego mi mente deja de estar sorprendido para después estar confundido por saber quien es su " acompañante"

Veo que al bajar ella, la sigue el chico con aspecto de " musculitos" y se quita el casco, para después tomar de la cintura a Kate pegándola a su cuerpo y besándola..

Algo se quiebra dentro de mi, de pronto siento rabia y mejor me alejo de alli dejando a a solas a la " parejita"…

CONTINUARA.. 


	4. Nota :)

Hola!

Solo para avisarles que muy pronto podre continuar con mas regularidad la historia y que muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron un review… a las que no también :P Jaja

No crean que dejare la histo, pero entre la escuela y familia pues no queda mucho tiempo.. Solo para que quedara claro que NO dejare la historia…

Saludos :D


End file.
